megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nero
Nero is a reploid created by Dr. Weil. He was meant to be a successor to Omega, but he fled from her base a couple days after he was created. Appearance To disguise himself from Dr. Weil and his corp, Nero has disquised himself as a normal teenage boy. He has white hair, and red eyes. He wears a purple jacket with a red rim, and white fingerless gloves, and black pants with a red rim. Personality Nero is not like most reploids. He is an athletic, rustic, and friendly boy who is searching for adventure. Also, he isn't very good at math. When normal, Nero is a pretty happy guy,he has a brave and heroic personality,and will risk his lives for friends, enemies, and strangers alike. However, Nero is also exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social standings. Nero can be sardonic, rude, and abrasive to anyone who he dislikes. He is also quick to anger, stubborn, and never misses a chance to use as much vulgar language as possible. He's hot-blooded, arrogant, brave, and strong. But Nero is a highly optimistic person, choosing to think positive and upbeat. He is an upbeat and brash person, and although he is simple minded at times, he has a strong sense of justice. Nero is really competitive and loves to compete. Though he is far from stupid, Nero has often seen to be highly gullible and oblivious to what should be obvious. For example, he fell for Ciel's attempt at passing for a man; proceeding this, Nero's friend Killua says "Come on Nero, are you that gullible?". He's simple minded and determined. Simultaneously, his flaws lie in his temper and impulsive nature. However, Nero is very quick to anger, he is short-tempered, aggressive, blunt and stands his ground, characteristics that had mixed in his fighting style. He can be arrogant, confident, and cocky as proven in his battles,as shown when he tells Weil "I'll kick his your ass all around the town!". When blinded with anger, he lets go of all reason and focuses on venting his anger,as shown when he tries to kill Weil for him hurting Ciel. His words have bite, and he isn't afraid to speak his mind. He's also shown to be very rebellious and also pretty lazy. He's very honest, sarcastic, laid back and has a somewhat go with the flow personality. He has a crush on Ciel but is afraid to tell her. Nero also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never quits or submits. However, this can also lead to him being on the brink of death against more powerful opponents. Nero has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, cocky, quick-witted and sometimes overconfident in his abilities. He has a lot of attitude, shows a lot of sarcasm through his gestures and has a narcissistic tongue. He often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt and mock his opponents, and takes many of the lesser situations he faces lighthearted. He is also not generally modest when it comes to his abilities and is very proud of his skills, smug and a showoff. On the other hand, Nero can also be quite the gentleman when he wants to, showing modesty when taking compliments and having good manners, and he mainly prefers to simply be called by his name and not by any fancy title. Nero's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity. He is extremely benevolent and firmly stands for freedom, but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates evil in all its forms, being easily riled up about it when witnessing injustice, oppression, or other's despair, and will do all in his power to snuff it out. At the same time, Nero has a big and kind heart and possesses a lot of righteousness. He is fully committed to helping out those in any kinds of trouble however he can, even if his actions will be met with contempt or have consequences, and cannot look away when somebody else is in trouble. He always keeps his word and is willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his heroics and fighting evil as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker and enjoys any challenge that passes him. However, in times of crisis, he focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change. Nero is extremely loyal to his friends and is willing to put his life on the line for them without any due consideration. Though he sometimes teases them or acts rude, he cares generously for all his friends and if they are in danger, Nero will put them above all else at hand. Including his own life. Nero known for having an indomitable will and a lot of stubbornness. He is incredibly strong of character, possessing a never-waving faith in himself and never gives in to his own weaknesses. Also, no matter what happens or who looks down on him, Nero always preservers, never gives up or gives in, and will do whatever it takes of him to save the day. Regardless of the countless foes he has fought , Nero rarely bears a noticeable ill will to any of them, but rather admires them for how powerful some of them are and how much fun they have given to him. Likewise, Nero is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive, forgiving X after he had tried to kill him . Nero has been shown to enjoy music, but seems to have an special interest in rock music. Furthermore, it is displayed in many of his fights that Nero likes break dancing, as when he fights in hand to hand combat he will often windmill to attack with his feet. He also will often break dance when he wins in a fight. He's a workhorse training a lot so he can improve his abilities, but he's obsessive, which can make him clumsy at times. However, Nero is far from perfect. His short temper has been shown to get him into a lot of trouble, his impulsive nature has made him fall for traps and tend to blurt things out as soon as they pop into his head as shown by when he say's "Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying.". He feels responsible for his friends and anything bad that happens to them. He will risk his life for his friends and even a complete stranger, this has almost gotten him killed plenty of times. He often lets his anger get the best of him and is often prown to fits of blind rage, until Ciel or Killua calms him down. Because of his adventurous attitude he cannot stay still for very long saying it "Makes him all fidgety". Abilities and Powers Because Nero was meant to be a successor to Omega/Zero, he is a very powerful reploid. He can use most of Zero's attacks from the X series. Despite powerful ranged skills, Nero truly shines in melee combat. He can attack much faster and stronger then other reploids and have the speed to react, making attacks on Nero even riskier. All of this makes Nero a phenomenally dangerous foe. Despite not being a "perfect" copy, he is also arguably just as strong as Omega/Zero, if not stronger. Plasma Manipulation Nero can create, shape and manipulate plasma, a state of matter consisting of fully ionized gas of low density containing an approximately equal number of positive ions and electrons. It is important to note that although they are unbound, these particles are not ‘free’. When the charges move they generate electrical currents with magnetic fields, and as a result, they are affected by each other’s fields. On planet plasma is relatively rare, but it is present in electricity (lightning, St. Elmo's fire, ball-lightning), extremely hot flames and polar Aurora, or artificially in low energy lights, electric arcs of all kinds, etc.. In space, plasma is the most common state for ordinary matter, most of which is in between and in star. Nero can turn plasma into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and create structures. He can even transform himself into living plasma and become intangible for a short amount of time. Swordsmanship and Scythe Proficiency Nero is a master swordsman that excels at close range combat. He's quick on his feet and can hack and slash with the best of them. He is an amped up swordsman. With experience comes expertise. Nero's melee attacks become powerful, strong enough to destroy armor and leave an enemy defenseless. He can also fight multiple targets at once. 1 on 1, though, he's almost unbeatable. Nero relies mainly on his sword to deliver flurries and slashes at extreme speeds.He can creep right behind his enemies and slash them to death if they are not too careful. Nero is a swordsmen that has attained the zenith of skill which is represented by his wind-like steps and rhythmical movement. He embraces his speed as his best strength unlike other swordsmen who merely pursue raw power. His enemies can never evade their smooth yet fatal attacks aimed at their vital points. Nero can wield a scythe with tremendous dexterity and skill, accurately and precisely slicing through the enemies without being hindered by the scythe's heavy weight. Weapon Nero has a transforming weapon. A plasma saber that also can transform into a plasma scythe. Although, he is much more skilled with the saber form.